


Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017)

by Ratango



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratango/pseuds/Ratango
Summary: A re-telling of the 2017 CGI movie based on the 1958 Belgian comic series The Smurfs.
Relationships: Grand Schtroumpf/Saule | Papa Smurf/Smurfwillow
Kudos: 3





	Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017)

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> I don't own any of this.

Smurfette was not a real Smurf. The evil wizard Gargamel created her from a lump of clay.

“Now go,” ordered Gargamel. “And find Smurf Village.”

Papa Smurf, the chief of Smurf Village, believed that Smurfette could be good. So he used a magic spell to free her from Gargamel’s control.

Smurfette was happy in Smurf Village, but all the other Smurfs had their own unique jobs and purpose. What, and who, was Smurfette supposed to be?

One day, Brainy decided to show off his latest invention. He placed a weird helmet on Hefty’s head.

“This machine will help you figure out who the wearer is!” claimed Brainy, turning on the machine.

It worked! The helmet showed that Hefty was strong.

But when Smurfette gave it a try, the machine exploded!

“Huh,” Brainy scratched his big head. “Smurfette seemed to absorb the machine’s energy. Not surprising, since she’s not a real Smurf…”

Those words hurt Smurfette’s feelings. To cheer her up, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy took her out Smurfboarding.

Suddenly, Smurfette saw two eyes peering at her through the foliage.

“Hello?” Smurfette called out. The figure ran away towards the Forbidden Forest, leaving behind a beige cap.

Inside his castle, Gargamel was making Freezeballs with his magic cauldron. He tested it on a helpless mouse, who froze still like a statue.

“See, Azrael?” Gargamel said to his cat. “This is how I’ll capture those Smurfs, steal their magic, and become the most powerful wizard in the world!”

Azrael rolled his eyes and hopped over to the telescope beside the window. He hated listening to his master’s gloating. Peering through the lens, he saw Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, and Brainy in the woods. Azrael meowed for attention.

“Smurfs?! In the forest?!” Gargamel turned to his vulture. “Monty! Bag those Smurfs!”

Smurfette was so busy looking at the Mystery Smurf’s hat that she didn’t see Monty coming until the vulture carried her off.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Hefty cried, leading Brainy and Clumsy on a rescue mission.

Gargamel locked Smurfette in a birdcage. He was disappointed because she wasn’t a real Smurf. He cannot steal her magic. Gargamel noticed Smurfette hiding the Mystery Smurf’s cap.

“What is that?!” demanded Gargamel. When Smurfette refused to hand it over, Azrael fished it out with his claws.

Gargamel tossed the Mystery Smurf’s cap into his magic cauldron. It showed him where it came from, a place with what looked like three tall trees.

Azrael saw just the place on the map. “The Forbidden Forest!” Gargamel realized. “C’mon, boys! We’re going on a road trip!”

Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy managed to sneak inside Gargamel’s castle, but once they freed Smurfette, Azrael spotted them.

“It’s a jailbreak! Jailbreak!” cried Gargamel. He tried to use a Freezeball, but froze himself by mistake!

Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy ran out the door and across a rickety rope bridge. Monty dive-bombed from above, but missed. The rope bridge snapped in two, trapping Azrael back on the far side. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Smurfette grabbed onto their half of the rope bridge and swung back home. But once they were out of danger, they ran into Papa Smurf. He was not pleased.

Back home, Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy told Papa Smurf about the Mystery Smurf from the Forbidden Forest and Gargamel’s evil plan to find the Lost Village, but Papa Smurf didn’t believe them.

“You four aren’t making any sense!” he scolded. “And you know you’re not supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest! I don’t understand why you four can’t follow simple instructions!”

Papa Smurf took a deep breath and finally said, “You’re grounded!”

Smurfette couldn’t stop thinking about the Mystery Smurf. So that night, she snuck out and ventured to the great stone wall. The Forbidden Forest lay just on the other side.

Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy appeared behind her, loaded up with camping supplies. Smurfette didn’t want them to get into even more trouble because of her, but Hefty insisted. “We’re Team Smurf,” he declared boldly. “And we stick together!”

The four Smurfs entered a crack in the wall. On the other side was a vibrant, colorful forest with flowers of all shapes and sizes.

Suddenly, the flowers started moving and attacked the Smurfs! There were Grabbing Flowers, Catapult Flowers, Kissing Flowers, even a mean Boxing Flower!

Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy managed to escape, then they encountered flying, four-winged insects that breathed fire.

“I’ll call them ‘Dragon-Flies’!” said Brainy.

At that moment, Gargamel appeared! “Azrael! Monty! Catch those Smurfs!”

“Smurfentine! Smurfentine!” barked Hefty as they dodged and weaved left and right.

Gargamel spied a Dragon-Fly nest full of eggs. He came up with a sneaky idea and tossed one to Clumsy. Now an entire swarm of angry Dragon-Flies were after the Smurfs!

Smurfette glanced to one side, there were some holes in the ground nearby. “In there!” she pointed. No sooner than when they managed to dive inside, did the Dragon-Flies torch the entrances with their fiery breath.

Gargamel smirked wickedly. “We won’t have to worry about those Smurfs anymore! They’re all toast!”

Deep underground, Smurfette, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy managed to escape the Dragon-Flies. But they were separated and completely lost in the darkness.

Clumsy started panicking. Hefty decided to take action. “I’m getting us outta here!” Hefty started punching the walls.

Then, there was a loud tremor. Multiple pairs of eyes flashed in the dark. It was a warren full of Glow-Bunnies!

The Glow-Bunnies stampeded, scooping up and reuniting the Smurfs as they did so! 

“I can see the three tall trees! Bucky will take us there!” cheered Smurfette, referring to the Glow-Bunny the four of them were riding on.

Back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf found out that Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy had run away. He was furious!  
“When I find those Smurfs, I’m gonna ground them for a month of blue moons!”

The next day, the Smurfs reached a fantastic river that twisted and flowed above the ground! Bucky was afraid to swim in it, so the Smurfs built a raft instead. They said goodbye to Bucky and sailed downriver.

They encountered Gargamel again, who was just as surprised as they were! He thought the Dragon-Flies got rid of them.

The two parties raced to get ahead of each other when the sound of a waterfall interrupted them. Gargamel’s raft smashed against a rock, sending him, Monty, and Azrael into the raging water!

“Help! Help!” spluttered Gargamel. It looked like he was really in trouble.

“We have to help him!” cried Smurfette.

“Are you crazy?!” exclaimed Brainy. “He’s our enemy!”

“We’re Smurfs! We do what’s right!” Smurfette replied. 

Reluctantly, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy helped Smurfette pull Gargamel aboard.

“Thank you…” panted Gargamel. “You Smurfs are so kind…”

A wicked sneer appeared on Gargamel’s face. “…and so predictable!”

With a swipe of his arm, Gargamel ungratefully sent the Smurfs flying overboard! They were helpless as the waterfall carried them off the edge…

Luckily, the Smurfs washed up ashore. As soon as they came to, they started arguing.

“This is all your fault, Smurfette!” growled Brainy. “If you hadn’t decided to help Gargamel, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Hey! Leave Smurfette alone!” snarled Hefty.

“You don’t have to fight my fights for me, Hefty!” Smurfette protested.

“I WANNA YELL SOMETHING!” screamed Clumsy.

A spear landed in front of them!

Then another! And another!

Some masked figures emerged from the forest and held them at spearpoint.

One of them removed its mask…revealing a female Smurf!

“Hi! I’m Smurfblossom!” she greeted with a big, warm smile.

The girl Smurfs led Smurfette, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy back to their home, Smurfy Grove.

“Where are all your boys?” asked Smurfette.

“You won’t find any boys here,” said a wise voice. It came from an older female Smurf with white hair and a red cap. She reminded Smurfette of Papa Smurf. “I am Smurfwillow. Welcome to Smurfy Grove.”

Smurfette wasted no time warning Smurfwillow and the Smurfy Grove girls about Gargamel. When she mentioned the three tall trees, Smurfwillow wasn’t worried.

“Those aren’t trees; they’re waterfalls!” she corrected.

“Gargasmell’s headed for the Swamp Of No Return!” laughed Smurfblossom. “There’s no way he could survive!”

But Smurfette wasn’t so sure. She knew that Gargamel shouldn’t be underestimated. Smurfwillow sent the grumpy Smurfstorm to check it out.

After Clumsy flew off with her on a Dragon-Fly, Smurfwillow declared: “Let’s show our guests some hospitality, Smurfy Grove style!”

Smurfette, Hefty, and Brainy had a blast! They parachuted from high branches with flowers; rode bumblebees; practiced archery; and even did tai chi! They learned that the Smurfy Grove girls were smart, strong, fun, and creative; all at once!

While flying over the Swamp Of No Return, Clumsy accidentally let slip that Smurfette was created by Gargamel. Smurfstorm couldn’t believe her ears! Then, they spotted Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty, who had just managed to escape on shore from killer piranhas.

Gargamel had the Smurfs in his sights! “Monty! Fetch!”

Smurfstorm switched seats with Clumsy, letting him take the reins while she warded off a dive-bombing Monty with her arrows.

Clumsy had an idea. He lit an arrow with the Dragon-Fly’s flaming breath.

It worked! A blazing arrow sent Monty tumbling out of the sky and into Gargamel’s arms.

Gargamel was furious! “SMUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRFFFFFFFS!”

Smurfstorm and Clumsy raced back to Smurfy Grove.

“I knew you couldn't be trusted!” she confronted Smurfette. “You led Gargamel straight to us!”

Smurfette felt a pang of guilt wash over her. In a way, it was true. Luckily, Smurfwillow still believed in her.

That night, the Smurfs all hid in the bushes, waiting to ambush Gargamel before he could threaten Smurfy Grove.

Then, Papa Smurf showed up riding on Bucky the Glow-Bunny. “The four of you are coming home with me, right now!” he ordered.

Suddenly, Gargamel appeared! He towered over the Smurfs. “Prepare for Garmageddon!”

Gargamel chucked Freezeballs everywhere, stopping the helpless Smurfs in their tracks. Azrael and Monty scooped them up in large sacks.

“Why, Smurfette?” Smurfblossom asked between sobs.

“Because that’s her purpose!” sneered Gargamel, before marching back to his castle.

Wracked with guilt, Smurfette ran off into the woods to cry. She’d lost all her friends. It was all her fault. If it wasn’t for her, Gargamel wouldn’t have taken them all away.

“I’m not a real Smurf…” she sniffed. Then, Smurfette realized something, as a dangerous plan began to form in her mind.

Smurfette raced all the way back to Gargamel’s castle. “I’m done being good! I wanna be with you, Gargamel! My one and true Papa!”

“What could you possibly offer me?” snickered Gargamel.

“The location of Smurf Village!” answered Smurfette. “Turn me evil, and I’ll show you where it is!”

Gargamel liked the idea. “Two hundred Smurfs are better than one hundred.” 

He cast his magic on Smurfette. “One evil Smurfette, coming right up!”

But something was wrong. Smurfette was absorbing Gargamel’s magic!

“No! No! No!” panicked Gargamel. But it was too late.

There was a tremendous ‘BOOM!’ Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty were sent flying out through the roof! They landed back in the Swamp Of No Return!

“Smurfentine! Smurfentine!” screamed Gargamel, as they fled the hungry piranhas.

The Smurfs cheered in celebration! Gargamel was gone! They were saved!

“Hey, where’s Smurfette?” someone asked.

Smiles turned to frowns. Smurfette had been reduced back into a lump of clay. She had sacrificed herself to defeat Gargamel.

“There’s gotta be a spell that can fix this!” despaired Papa Smurf, he frantically flipped the pages of a spellbook.

Hefty laid a soft hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Papa.” He said sorrowfully.

Every Smurf from Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove laid Smurfette to rest in a beautiful meadow covered in flowers. They all stood in a circle, joining hands.

“She was the truest Smurf of all,” mourned Papa Smurf.

Then, a miracle happened! The love and magic of two hundred Smurfs brought Smurfette back to life!

“Hey, guys! I’m back!” smiled Smurfette.

For a second, nobody could believe their eyes. But when they did, they cheered jubilantly and ran forward to hug Smurfette The Hero.

And the best part of all? Smurfette finally knew her purpose; She could be anything she wanted to be.

Smurfette was, indeed, a true blue Smurf.


End file.
